One Last Time
by BonEsFantastic
Summary: Frantically beating her open hands onto the closed wooden door, Jenny waited for him to open his entrance. They have one last time, loosely based on a song called 'One last time'. JIBBS SMUT!


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the laptop I used to type this. _

_A/N: Big massive thank you to my baby 'sister' Sam (McHuddles AKA Preppi101) for helping me out with this story._

_She basically wrote the beginning of this. I was suffering from a massive writers block, but she demanded me to write this story. _

_This is partially based on a song called 'One last time' which is her favourite song at the moment. _

_This is for you sweetie! Love ya. _

__

_I wanna lay in your bed_  
_Stare in your eyes_  
_Feel your heart beating with mine_  
_One Last Time..._  
_One Last Time..._

* * *

Frantically beating her open hands onto the closed wooden door, Jenny waited for him to open his entrance. Calling his name, she waited, waited to see those mysterious blue eyes that melted her down to the ground.

She sighed, her forehead resting against the wood. "Maybe I should give up," she whispered to the empty corridor. Turning around to leave the with the sadness on her eyes, she heard keys being fumbled on the other side and stopped, but remained her position.

"Jenny," came a surprised whisper.

"Jethro, I'm sorry," came a shaky voice.

"Jen,"

"I shouldn't have left you in Paris and I was just scared." Jenny shivered.

"Come inside," he offered. She followed him inside the house.

"Jen, what has gotten into you?" he asked with a slight hint of worry in his voice for his boss/ex-lover.

"I guess it's just the fact I missed you. I just don't know." Tears filled her green eyes and she looked up at him. He brushed away the fallen tears. Jenny pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath in before she said, "I missed us. I don't know what has gotten into me, but it was spur of the moment to come here tonight."

"You can't always be that spontaneous Madame Director,"

Taking a small nervous yet confident step towards him. With an almost coy look to her features, she lowered her lips near to his ear until her sultry breath caressed his skin, "you turn me this way Mr. Gi—bbs" she blurred in a flirtatious tune that turned his world upside down. The tip of her tongue slid across her bottom lip before it darted out to glide behind his earlobe. Causing, his manhood to become rapidly aware of her presences and intentions.

Soundly swallowing the lump in his throat his hands reached for her face until his knuckles held her chin up. When her blue eyes met his, he could see the desire running through her iris. "What is this?" he asked.

Her flirty smile returned as she also noticed his darkening eyes, "I think you know what I want, Jethro," her words slipped out of her mouth in an almost snake like whispered. Still looking at his eyes, her hands worked at their own accounts as they began to unbutton the buttons of his white shirt.

Removing his hand from her cheek, he gently grabbed hers, stopping her action. "Jennifer, if we continue this I won't be able to let you go this time," he conducted.

She nodded, "just make love to me Jethro," her words barely reaching the surface_, 'one last time'_ the inner voice in her head said.

Capturing his lips for the first time in years, her whole body automatically began to shudder with the long missed sensation. He was immediately assailed with the sweet smell of perfume with the scent taking his mind on a journey filled with the most beautiful memories he had ever made. Those memories were demanding to return to life. His heart finding a new speed of beats. His eyes refusing to leave her angelic beauty.

A single tear slipped down her cheek, his hands instinctively moved to her face to catch it. Her eyes held steady to his, seeing all the lust and love he had hoped to see. Leaning in without reserve, he placed a soft kiss on her silky lips. And as their lips met, memories of their entire being found its long lost peace. All the conflict, pain, and misery of the past few years of closely working together fell, crushingly defeated by their long lost love.

His hands fell from her face and made their way to her curvy hips in which they fitted perfectly. She in turn wrapped her long arms around his neck, her fingers entangling with his hair deepening their already consuming kiss. A low moan escaped his lips in response to her feel, knowing he was once again a prisoner to her earth shattering touch. As he pulled away from air his thoughts began to cloud with wrenching fear, 'she did not agree with him, but merely asked him to make love to her' he knew they needed to talk, desperately needing to figure it out, what the conclusion of the night could mean to them. Deciding it was now or never, he took a step back and whispered her name in overwhelming concern.

However, he was the only one with the uneasiness, because she pulled him back with urgency and kissed him so passionately that he thought he'd crumble under the weight. Grabbing her hips once more he pulled her body close to his again needing to touch her in new and yet completely familiar ways. His right hand gently rubbed her lower back and then slowly trailed upward until he found the exposed skin of her neck. Her soft skin lighting his fingertips on fire. His left hand reached up to entwine into her red locks and eagerly met his other hand, the kiss deepening even more when his tongue ever so slightly entered her warm mouth. His eyes showed his bliss when her tongue greeted his. They broke apart when oxygen had been requested by their screaming lungs.

While she attempted to gather her shaky breath, he attempted to render the fear he felt, brushing his lips along her flushed cheeks, trailing upwards until his lips touched her ear, she shivered. Knowing he was no longer the prisoner but the guard to her chains, he whispered his words to her, regaining some control back to him.

"We need to talk"

As he spoke, she lovingly placed many kisses onto his jaw and down his neck, losing his control once more.

"Not now Jethro," she pleaded. Feeling her husky breath on his skin caused a fire to rise from deep within him. Her delicate fingers made quick work of the rest of the buttons on my shirt and in mere seconds, it got discarded to the ground.

Her movements were rushed as she worked to un-tuck his undershirt. Knowing the direction of this he started to fight hard to regain his willpower and somehow manage to speak.

"Please Jenny, I can't—we can't do this for the wrong reasons"

She'd accomplished her mission, when his shirt was un-tucked. Her warm hands ran underneath it and ever so softly across his stomach and up his chest. It seemed as if unseen currents of electricity radiated between them and each new embrace intensified its' already daunting power. He had to say something; he had to get this out before he was unable to.

"Need to. Oh God."

Unbuckling his belt and storming kisses on every part of his exposed skin. His resolve faltered. All he wanted to do at that moment was to take her right then and right there. However the reason not to managed to resurface.

"Need to talk, Jennifer." He finally triumphed and formed the words that needed to be said. Pulling her face up forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Later," she begged and pulled his lips to hers once more. Wanting to take it seriously Gibbs pulled away, they needed to talk, it was essential that they spoke. The expression on her face was immediately coloured with guilt and shame. Gibbs sighed at her beauty, his vocabulary melted and stopped its function, he could not deny her anymore. Taking her cheeks on his hands he took a longer gazed into her deep blue eyes and whispered,

"later," he said with a little defeat onto his voice.

Their tongues danced together to the sweet melody that they created,, pushing her backwards until her back collided with the front door, he pressed his body firmly against hers. Helplessly turned on, his erection pressed into her, and a low moaned went into his mouth. How he missed her perfect moans. Wanting to hear more moans from her he pushed his body harder against hers grinding his crotch into her core. His actions received the award he was searching for as a longer and louder moan escaped her parted lips.

They continued to kiss each other in frantic kisses, each seeking to taste each and every part of their flesh. Gibbs pushed her even harder against the wall pulling her right leg around his waist and pushing into her. His hands from her outer thigh and ran his fingers from the sexy curve of her hips to rest of her succulent ass. His tongue swayed on her collarbone while his hands now tugged at the bottom of her shirt begging for it to be removed from her body. Slightly asking for permission with his eyes, she seductively smiled and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulling it over her head. His eyes moved over her body, slowly absorbing every single angel, how he missed her touch, he stood completely still, unable to move, captivated in time by her presence.

"Jethro." She called him back to reality with a deep plea; she grabbed the front of his pants and pulled him back to her.

He laughed at her rashness, the laughter, however was brought to a stop, as she assailed him with another open mouthed kiss, in which their tongues began their own sweet melody again. With a barely there touch on her snaked hips, she whimpered at his touch, he knew she was craving more and with his lips continuing to brush against hers, his hands slowly, feeling every muscle of her abdomen moved upwards towards her breast and stopped and pulled away. Grabbing her by the hips he swung her around and towards his bedroom door.

"Mmmm, Jethro," she cried. Her tone employing utter desperation. He chuckled, took her hand, and led her into his room. Just before reaching the bed, his hands dropped as he gazed at her eyes, and expressed himself with the highest sincerity.

"I missed you Jenny," he whispered and pulled her in for another kiss, this one more passionate than all the others before.

His hands rested on the small of her back as they savoured the long missed taste of each other.

"Me too," she said.

His hands moved upwards and unclasped her bra. She pulled away to discard of it. His eyes widening in awe of her beauty as she made her way back to him, and pressed her pert breasts against his hard chest.

Running wet kisses from her lips down her neck and until it reached the tops of each breast. Cupping her breast and squeezing it gently, before they came back up to allow his fingers to play with her pale nipples. Increasing the sound of her moans; her body trembled, her hands reached for his pants and within seconds they puddle his feet, her hands determinate to touch the familiar territory.

"Oh...god, Jen," he cried when he felt her hand dipping beneath the waistband of his boxers to take a hold of his now throbbing manhood. Her hand remained there stroking him while she sucked on his neck. He kissed her with the completely lost and consuming urgent need for her. He pulled back and quickly unbuttoned her jeans discarding them to the floor. She removed her hand from his boxers and ran it up to his chest then to the tip of his chin and pulled him down to her for an intimate kiss and pushed her down towards the bed.

Gibbs pushed her down onto the mattress and covered her shaking body with his own. He noticed a tear forming on the corner of her eyes and, looked at her,

"Jenny, we don't have to do this."

"I want to." She said as she attempted to pull him back down to her.

_There won't be any tears_  
_That's not why I'm here._  
_Baby, turn out the lights and lets disappear._  
_One Last Time..._

"You're shaking," he said and forced her to look into his eyes.

"I know," she replied and erased the uneasiness of his eyes with numerous butterfly kisses onto various parts of his body.

He stood still, silently questioning himself; he needed her to explain a few things to him. She stopped kissing him and settled back down onto the mattress.

"Jethro, it's not that I don't want to. It's just...it's complicated."

Gibbs brows creased. "You're perfect Jenny and _god_ I've missed you but we can stop this. I mean we—we can talk about it," he stated.

"No, no I'm fine. Can we stop all this little chitchat, and fuck me already Gibbs!"

More than eager to comply he brushed his lips against hers and trailed them down to her jaw to her neck. Her breathing became heavy, her chest heaved against his naked torso. Trailing further down her collarbone and to the tops of her glamorous breast. A moan of expectation left her lips as her hips bucked and sought pressure from his own. Gibbs met her desire by pressing his evident arousal into her panty-shrouded heat. Her wanting for him was clear to Gibbs by the wetness waiting for their union. His tongue slid down her breast and further down barely touching the tip of her erected nipple.

"Oh, Leroy Jethro," with obvious stimulation on her cry.

His hands played with her other breast not neglecting it, he began to give it the same treatment he did to the other one. She nibbled at his ear as he pressed his body once again into hers. Her trembling legs fell apart; allowing his more access. Taking that opportunity he added more pressure and force into his next thrust.

"Mmm. Jethro don't make me beg," she pleaded.

Wanting to comply and just discard the remaining clothing and thrusting his body deep into hers, his mind still screamed that something felt different. Almost distant. _'No that can't be it,'_ his inner voice argued. Her eyes sparkled at him; her head tilted to the side.

"What's wrong Jethro,"

"I want this to last, it's kinda like our first time all over again. I want it to..."

"Jethro..." her husky voice cried for him.

He kissed her forehead and let him hand to ran up to her outer thigh between their enterwired bodies. His fingers dipped beneath the soft red fabric of her panties. Jenny instinctively moved into his touch; so warm and wet for him.

"Oh Jenny," he moaned. His hands slipped into her warm wet folds, her tightness increasing his already high levels of arousals. Her whimpers and moans of pleasure travelled across the room as she came undone in front of him. He massaged her clit with his finger. And rubbed in circles as she lost her senses for reason and cried his name out.

She was so close, her walls tightened around him; her breathing coming out in gasps.

"Let go baby, let yourself go..." his words spilled out of his lips in a whispered to her ears.

Her moans grew louder as her walls tightened even more around his fingers. His finger rolled inside while is thumb pressed firmly against her swollen treasure. Her body shook violently as her orgasm overcame her.

Her moans quieted as her body settled into perfect peace and she grew perfectly still. He waited. Her eyes opened and met his. She blushed slightly embarrassed knowing he had watched her in such an intimate state. If only she knew what seeing her like that meant to him. She pulled him down for a kiss. Tongues met and moved together in a slow sweet rhythm. His manhood twitched and reminded him of his own neglect. It didn't matter so much to Gibbs as long as he knew she was satisfied.

She met his eyes with dark lust colouring her own. _Could she want this already? So soon?_ As if she could read his thoughts she worked to remove the undergarment that still covered him.

"Thank you Jethro, but I want you in me now. I need you."

She bit her bottom lip.

He moved his body over hers, showering violent kisses down her salty skin, her neck, her chest, her stomach. Then he paused right above her desired soaked panties. Her musky scent overcame him with immense desire. He sat up on his knees in between her's and looked at her lovely body with lustful want.

He pulled at the last piece of clothing remaining. Following the trail they made on their way down her legs with warm kisses. She moaned his name when his lips brushed her wet clit.

The tip of his erection brushed against her entrance and he inwardly cursed at his failing restraint.

"Jethro, need you."

She pled. He knew in that moment that he needed her too. Just as much as she'd needed him, possibly even more so. He pulled his weight off of her and then crashed into her. The moment he entered her he was lost coherent thought and fell into absolute ecstasy. They fitted together so perfectly. Her warm folds clung tightly to him, his body shook under the power of such a feeling.

Moving slowly at first, giving her time to adjust to them once more. However, it was only moments before she requested more and faster. That he gladly gave into her every want, her every desire. He was slave to her. She cried out in pleasure, with him meeting her cries.

"Oh, Jethro."

"Jenny."

"Look at me. Let me see you." He begged.

She opened her green eyes filled with precious tears. Her tears fell from her eyes soaking her cheeks. He kissed each one away and continued to move together completely in sync with each other's needs. She once again teetered on the edge of bliss as she pulled him even closer to her sweat drenched body and pushed her face into his shoulder. She let go and her walls closed in around his throbbing sensation bringing him to his own release. Pushing into her one final time, they both entered a new level of tranquillity. Until their bodies gently settled and their breathing returned to normal. Rolling to the side. Their bodies parted.

"God, I missed you Jenny," he said, with his hand laying across her abdomen.

She sighed, but did not respond and only stood up.

"What's wrong Jen?" He asked with concern.

_One Last Time..._  
_One Last Time..._

"This was our last time," her shaky voice told.

"What?" he said with confusion.

***********

*******

****

*

The loud sound of the alarm rang throughout the walls of his bedroom. Awaking him from his dreams. He sighed with sadness and reached for the offending alarm. His hands skimmed the sheets besides him, where she would lay. But nothing was there, her scent vanished forever.

"It was all a dream," he mumbled with a few tears on his eyes.

"She's still gone. My Jenny is still dead."

_I just want your kiss_  
_I want to feel just like this._  
_One Last Time..._  
_One Last Time..._

A/N: Okay…Writers thoughts….'Woah, I gotta call my fiancé'  
(Wow fiancé part sounds weird)

~ Please review ~


End file.
